Asbestos-related lung disease (ARD), including fibrosis, pleural plaques and cancer, continues to be a serious and significant problem despite increasing awareness of the health hazards of asbestos inhalation. Because of the complexity of asbestos exposures and health effects, it is essential that investigators from diverse fields work together closely to establish on-going dialog regarding approaches to asbestos-related research. A meeting entitled "Directions and Needs in Asbestos Research Conference - New Insights" is scheduled to be held July 28 and 29, 2005 at the University of Montana in Missoula, Montana by the Center for Environmental Health Sciences (CEHS). The conference organizing committee has identified areas of advancement in asbestos research that would benefit multiple researchers and disciplines by discussion at this conference. These topics include: 1. Advances in our understanding of asbestos-related diseases 2. Molecular mechanisms in models of asbestos-related diseases 3. Differences in molecular changes induced by the Libby amphibole and those induced by classic asbestos types, 4. Retrospective assessments of asbestos exposure 5. Community issues in asbestos-related research A major goal of this multi-disciplinary conference is to foster new ideas and collaborations among investigators with several different perspectives. The conference will provide an excellent opportunity for many investigators, agencies, and the public to acquire an extensive summary of the current status of our understanding and research into health effects, exposure assessment, and psychosocial issues impacted by asbestos exposures. Participants will take with them a body of knowledge, connections with others in related fields across the country, opportunities for collaborations and on-going discussion, and a renewed sense of direction for their research.